


A Wish

by pinkkoala321



Series: Scholarly Smut [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkoala321/pseuds/pinkkoala321
Summary: It was her that had led him to leave his research. Rather, it was the thought of her, because he was utterly alone. His notes and maps lay abandoned behind him, while the lights of Solitude burned in the distance before him. She was there, somewhere, and Fennorian had never so desperately wanted to be within the confines of a city.In which Fennorian decides to pleasure himself to thoughts of Astrari.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Scholarly Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021318
Kudos: 24





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit shorter than my last work "Wanting," but I had fun writing it. Probably soon I'll post another one because I keep having all these _ideas_ and I just absolutely love Fennorian's character and I love writing about him even more! So, to whoever is reading, enjoy!

Astrari Fair-Winter.

Fennorian tried out her name on his tongue. _Such a beautiful name_ , he thought, _and fitting for such a beautiful woman_. A beautiful woman that was like him, filled with that same darkness and bloodlust. Yet in the short time he had known her, she had brought a wonderful brilliance into his world.

It was her that had led him to leave his research. Rather, it was the _thought_ of her, because he was utterly alone. His notes and maps lay abandoned behind him, while the lights of Solitude burned in the distance before him. She was there, somewhere, and Fennorian had never so desperately wanted to be within the confines of a city.

How unfair that he had to remain here, far enough away as to avoid the temptation, while someone else would be there to warm her bed. Someone full of life. He turned away, feeling bitter, but that didn’t make it go away – that thought of her finding a stranger to spend the night with.

He supposed he was little more than a stranger to her himself, barely an acquaintance. If only he’d been in Rivenspire when she came all those months ago instead of wandering around Bangkorai, then maybe she would have stayed behind instead of traveling with Lyris back to the city. Maybe she would have spent the night in his arms instead of someone else’s.

Once that thought was there, Fennorian couldn’t be rid of it.

He wondered how it would have gone if she’d stayed. Only under the cover of darkness would he allow himself such musings. He worried he would not be able to look at her come morning otherwise.

The night was silent, still. Nothing stirred around him, not even the grass. Fennorian bit his lip. If he crossed that line, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it back. But that need had been building up inside him since he first laid eyes on her. It had only grown – every time she stood just a little too close, every time he caught the scent of _her_ beneath the near constant smells of sweat and blood, every time she laughed or spoke or even _breathed_ – and Fennorian was beginning to realize he wasn’t his own anymore, because if she asked for anything, even after only knowing her this short while, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Even if she asked him to go to Oblivion itself, he would do it. Because she’d been nothing but kind, nothing but good. When she looked at him, she saw _him_ and not some monster. He didn’t think it was because she was a vampire herself or because of the naiveté of her youth, but rather because that was just who she was.

In the end, his desire won out over his better sense, and he quickly undid his pants, exposing himself to the cold night air. If he closed his eyes, he could almost believe she was here with him. He started slow, his fingers fumbling over himself, as if he couldn’t remember how.

Fennorian would have been lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what she looked like beneath her robes. Soft white skin and hard muscle. He’d seen her fight – she was as capable a warrior as she was a mage. And her _hands_ – Gods! – he imagined they’d be rough and calloused but still as wonderful as the rest of her.

How much more wonderful they’d be against his own skin, roaming over his chest and back, stroking him with that same patience he’d seen her use on so many occasions. A groan slipped free from his lips. She would have him coming undone so quickly, if he could barely keep himself together at just the thought of her.

He gritted his teeth against the building pressure. It had been years, but he knew he was close. He was hurtling toward that chasm but not fast enough. He wanted it so badly it hurt.

It was almost like he could feel her breath on his neck, her teeth nipping at his ear – so real despite being his own imaginings. “Come on, Fenn,” he could hear her whispering, her voice a breathy laugh in his ear. “Finish for me?”

Suddenly he went over, tumbling into that chasm, and he was breathless and exhausted and trembling but feeling so good. He stilled and fell back onto the ground. The stars shone above him, a captive audience to his actions, and he suddenly felt very small and very alone. No fantasy could fill the emptiness in his arms and, dare he even think it, his heart. The only thing that could was miles away, in Solitude, and he imagined she had found someone to satisfy her own desires.

He wished it had been him.


End file.
